


We Can Burn Brighter Than The Sun

by Skellington101



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All of them are Hank's Children, Angst and Humor, Bc I'll never get actual names from Dvd Cge, Bc he'll help all the robo gays get married, Brotherly Affection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even If they are adults, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hank is registered as a minister, Legendary Trio: Kamski Connor and Gavin, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, The Disaster Gays, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Wedding dance, bc I always have to, he will adopt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellington101/pseuds/Skellington101
Summary: Gavin's getting married. Which shouldn't be as nerve-wracking as it is, but here he is. Wanting to curl up under the desk and hide from his insecurities until they went away. Too bad his future husband and family wouldn't allow it.





	We Can Burn Brighter Than The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elsiepedee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiepedee/gifts), [errantwheat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantwheat/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Atlas! (even if I am a lot late) As my first fluff fic, this still has angst in it because I will never escape the angst but enjoy the wedding!
> 
> This was also inspired by sarcasticside's art on Tumblr!
> 
> The title is from Fun - We Are Young ft. Janelle Monae  
> Their wedding dance song is Hozier - In a Week

“Holy _fucking_ shit, I’m gonna die.”

 

Today was the day.

 

Hank’s backyard had been decorated with a multitude of flowers, a mix of pastel pink and white roses threaded in a wooden wedding arch with metal chairs placed out for guests. The grass was a vibrant green and plants lined each fence from Connor’s gardening. With a slight breeze in the air, a more perfect day couldn’t have been chosen. But Gavin was still nervous as fuck.

 

“Calm down, Gavin.”

 

“Me? Yeah, I’m perfectly fine... _Juuust_ peachy,” Gavin said, with all of the elegance of an elephant on an ice rink. To a certain extent, he felt perfectly okay, until he started thinking about walking out the door. Then, he just wanted to curl up under the desk and die.

 

“If Nines couldn’t handle your shitty attitude, he’d have left the second you looked at him,“ Elijah snarked, adjusting Gavin’s bowtie.

 

Said man was wearing a crisp black tuxedo with a sleet grey vest settled underneath and a sharp black bowtie poised on his neck. A small boutonnière was pinned to the tux, a bundle of small white flowers accenting a white rose that stood out proudly.

 

Elijah himself was wearing a similar attire, but the tux was a dark red wine color and a golden bedazzled bow tie laced around his neck. Another boutonnière was pinned on his tuxedo jacket with a pink rose accentuating the red of the suit. The bowtie was added icing on the cake, as he had arrived at the house smirking while the golden rhinestones glinted in the sunlight.

 

“ _Real_ fuckin’ funny, Eli,” Gavin muttered angrily. He was excited, but self-doubts and past regrets surged under the surface, trying their best to drag him into an abyss of depressing thoughts. Elijah sensed this and placed his hands on the brunet’s shoulders.

 

He said, “Look at me, Gavin.”

 

When Gavin reluctantly met his gaze, Elijah continued, “You know I was joking and that android loves you so much that he would kill someone for you. Nearly has, on a couple of occasions. He accepts you and wants to marry you, each and every part of you.”

 

The words Gavin nearly spat out formed a lump in his throat and he ducked his head. Old actions, things he’d done before, flashed in his mind. Cruel things he’d done to androids before they fought for their rights to be free.

 

Why the hell would someone like Nines want to marry a piece of garbage like him? At one point, he was no better than half the criminals they’d arrested at the DPD. He didn’t want to burden Nines with all of his bullshit.

 

Gavin felt his chest tightening and he couldn’t-he couldn’t breathe. His vision tunneled and his gaze darted around senselessly. Arms guided him down to the floor and he sat, curling up with his face tucked into his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. Elijah’s hand was still firmly clasped in his, and he was muttering to him soothingly.

 

Gavin was so enveloped in the panic that he didn’t hear the sound of the door opening or gently shutting, soft footsteps pacing towards him until Connor kneeled down next to him, his concerned brown eyes burrowing into him.

 

“You’re panicking,” Connor deduced.

 

“N-no shit, Sherlock,” He wheezed out.  

 

“Look at me. Take slow deep breaths. In and out, in and out,“ Connor instructed softly. “I want you to focus on me, and keep breathing. I am here and so is Elijah.”

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Gavin’s heart stopped beating harshly in his ears and the tension eased out of his shoulders. Fatigue remained heavy in his limbs, but he felt anchored to his spot on the floor.

 

Connor spoke up, “If you are feeling stressed and uncomfortable here, Gavin, then we can leave. You don’t have to stay unless you want to, Nines will surely understand.”

 

“I want...I want to stay. I want to do this, I wanna marry that man out there, I just...why would someone like him want someone like me?” Gavin felt hopeless, a mix of shame and anxiety bubbling up in his chest.

 

Now, Connor understood.

 

“He loves you.”

 

Gavin’s dull gaze snapped towards Connor, “What?”

 

The android started happily, “He loves you. You love him. It’s clearly visible to anyone who’s observant. I won’t pretend and say no one doubted the love you have for each other, but you’ve grown past that and all of your anger issues. You can do this.”

 

“I...I guess. Yeah...yeah, you’re right goddamnit.” He sighed into his hands before running them through his hair. “As always. Thanks, dipshit. I think I’ve got my head on straight.”

 

“Now.” Connor smiled brightly at Gavin, “Tina is waiting outside and said if you took any longer, she would drag you out herself.”

 

“Alrighty then.” Gavin leveraged himself up off the floor and brushed off his tux.

 

“There was a 94% chance of our success in getting you to calm down.”

 

“What the fuck was the 6% for?” Gavin asked.

 

“Your disaster-gay self chickening out and running off. Which would not be advisable as both Nines and I could find you within the hour.”

 

“Speak for your goddamn self, I’ve seen how you get when Markus enters the police building,” The groom indignantly shot back.

 

“That is a completely different issue, we are at _your_ wedding-”

 

“Pffft, different issue my ass, calling me a gay disaster when I’m about to have a husband and you sit there and _pine_ for that Robo-Jesus across the room-”

 

“Gavin!” Connor looked mortified at being called out in front of Elijah, who wore a smug grin on his face. But Gavin wasn’t finished.

 

“And you,” He turned to Elijah, “You’re probably the one that gave them their disaster-gayness, don’t try and laugh about it. Goddamn cryptid, I barely see you outside of your house anymore.”

 

“Excuse you-”

 

Meanwhile, Hank was standing outside under the arch, Nines at his side. A cool breeze blew through the backyard, rusting the ribbons tied to the beautifully decorated arch. Thankfully, his hair was tied up and out of the way, so Hank didn’t have to deal with hairs in his mouth.

 

Hank looked around appreciatively at the decorations and lively backyard. “You did a great job with all of this, you know?”

 

“Thank you, Hank. Although I have picked out flowers for similar occasions, I was hoping the setting and color palette would match well.” Hank saw that Nines was still nervous, but not because of the wedding decor.

 

“Something else on your mind?” The old man questioned.

 

“Well...I seem to be having doubts, as it were. I keep coming up with improbable scenarios, and even though I know Gavin would never be like that or do anything harmful anymore…”

 

Hank took a minute to articulate an answer before speaking. “You both have been through a lot together, and I couldn’t be happier seeing it all work out in the end. I know, especially since I had to deal with Reed’s mood swings, that it may have had a shitty start and hit a few bumps along the way, but you made it through. You guys are here today, _getting married goddamnit,_ and I am so proud of you both. “

 

“Thanks...Dad.” Nines would’ve teared up, but he didn’t want to ruin his makeup.

 

Hank’s eyes glowed brightly and he sniffled, “No problem, son.” He turned away and hurriedly wiped away any remnants of his tears before turning back to the small group of people sitting in the chairs. When the older man caught Fowler looking at him curiously, he cursed under his breath and looked away, embarrassed.

 

Along with Fowler, Tina’s wife and Chris and his family sat in the chair, Damian babbling senselessly in Chris’ lap. One of the Chloes, dressed in a blood-red dress that draped down to her knees, perched gracefully on another chair and patiently waited for the wedding to begin.

 

Across from him, the glass door slid open and Tina stepped out and hurried towards the ceremony area. She adjusted her short purple dress and called out, “They’re coming out, let’s begin!”

 

Gentle guitar music began playing as the guests stood. Gavin exited the house, Connor following behind, through the sliding door and his breath caught, fumbling with the small red, pink, and white rose bouquet in his hands.

 

Nines was wearing a white tuxedo jacket with black accents and a black dress shirt underneath, his black tie tied neatly around his neck. A single red rose was pinned to his tux, a pop of color in the monochrome likeness of his outfit. Sleet-gray eyes stared back at him, Nine’s look sharpened with black eyeliner and silver eyeshadow. A fond smirk graced his lips and Gavin thought he looked like a fucking masterpiece, with his brown hair glinting golden in the sun.

 

Gavin gaped openly at him until a tug on his arm from Elijah-the bastard was fucking smirking-pulled him down the aisle. Situating him in his spot next to Nines, Elijah gave him a small pat on the shoulder before sitting down.

 

Hank cleared his throat and began. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Richard Anderson and Gavin Reed. These two people have found each other in the aftermath of a revolution and have made it through the thickest of obstacles. I couldn’t picture a better match, as unlikely as it is.”

 

A few chuckles from Tina and Elijah, and smiles all around, Hank continued, “We are blessed to be joined by friends and family, to witness this pair begin their life together. Now, Richard and Gavin, I invite you both to express your sacred vows to one another in the presence of friends and family. Gavin, you may start.”

 

Anxiety shot through Gavin and he stood up straight. Worrying the ribbon of the bouquet between his fingers, he began.

 

“You’re the best fu-goddamn thing that’s ever happened to me, Nines. Meeting you- I thought it was a dream at first. And I-uh-I don’t really know what kind of person I’d be without you. So, I vow to always try with all I can, because you convinced me that being here wasn’t the worst thing in the world. I vow to be there for you, when you need me at your best or your worst and to live our best life together. I vow to love you, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.”

A hush settled over the sitting guests, where Nines could faintly hear sniffling noises from a couple people. Warmth filled Nines’ chest at Gavin’s proclamation and he wanted to do the same.

 

“Richard, now is the time for your promise,” Hank stated, a bright sheen in his eyes and a proud smile on his face.

 

“To share this day with someone like you, Gavin, is a special time indeed.” Gavin looked startled at his first line. “I promise to love you and care for you for as long as I live. I promise to cherish our love and never take what we have for granted, to build a family with you and clean up after Snuggles even if he tears up the bedsheets and breaks the lamps.” A few laughs from the others broke out. “I promise to be by your side even at the worst moments, to weather through arguments and fights, and stand with you until the end. I vow to love you, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.”

 

Possibly the only people without tears were Sumo and Damian, Connor wiping away tears of joy and handing Elijah and the rest tissues.

 

“Gavin and Richard, please join hands.” Once they held hands, Hank persisted, “Under the eyes of the universe, Richard, do you take Gavin to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to support him completely and love him unconditionally, as long as you shall live?”

 

Nines looked sure and resolute when he answered, “I do.”

 

“And do you, Gavin, take Richard to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to support him completely and love him unconditionally, as long as you shall live?”

 

“I-I do.”

 

Hank looked smug at both answers, a small smirk gracing his lips. “Alrighty then, let’s do rings. The circle is a symbol of your love and eternal commitment to each other. May they always remind you of the promises you made on this day in the company of your friends and family. Richard, you may go first and repeat after me.”

 

In keeping with Hank’s words, he repeated, “I, Richard, give you, Gavin, this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made to each other on this day. With this ring, I thee wed.”

 

Lifting Gavin’s hand up, Nines nimbly slipped on a sleek, black metal wedding band, a single line of crushed blue gemstones that glinted in the sunlight inlaid in the middle. It was simple, and yet Gavin thought it fit him especially well.

 

Repeating the words, Gavin took Nines’ hand and slid on the ring he picked out. The band was slimmer, made out of a speckled white trim and platinum linings with a vibrant green malachite inlay in the middle. Nines inspected it and smiled gently, which made Gavin’s heart soar and he nearly whooped out in glee. Only just barely did he stop himself.

 

“Okay, okay. By the power vested in me, by the state of Michigan and by the Universal Life Church, I pronounce you, Richard and Gavin as husband and husband, lawfully wedded before the Universe. Richard, you may now kiss the groom.”

 

Cheers broke out loudly, barks, clapping, and whistles among them. With that, Nines smirked at Gavin delightfully before pulling him into a deep kiss and dipping him near the ground. It was a least a minute until Nines pulled back and onto his feet. Gavin looked up at him with a goofy, but loving grin and Nines’ arms stayed wrapped around his waist.

 

“Now,” Tina clapped her hands together, “Are you gonna start the reception? Because I am _starving_.” Hank and Connor sprung into action, with Fowler walking over to help and heading into the house to get the assortment of foods in the fridge while chairs were rearranged around a large white table.

 

“I believe it is time for our dance, Gavin.”

 

“Aww shit, alright, lemme just take off the jacket and-there we go.” Nines had to admit, Gavin looked sexy as hell in the gray vest alone. Nines pulled him begrudgingly towards the dance floor, settling with him while everybody else found their seats again and waited for the next song to play.

 

“What song did you pick, Nines? I know we cycled through a few and I can’t dance for shit.”

 

“I was tempted to go for the Nickelback song-” Gavin smirked smugly, “-but I decided that a more appropriate song would be appreciated for this setting, and so nobody else will suffer from your terrible music taste.”

 

Gavin pouted at Nines. “Aww, come on, Nines. It would’ve been funny as hell!”

 

Nines looked down drily at his new spouse. “I doubt it, you ant.”

 

The shorter man in his arms shrieked indignantly at the jab at his height, but soft guitar music poured out of the mounted speakers and Nines’ features softened as he saw the surprise on his face.

 

“You remembered.” A starry look was in Gavin’s eyes, love and happiness shining clear through.  

 

“Of course I did, I have hundreds of terabytes of memory. And even if I didn’t, I wouldn’t have forgotten it.”

 

_‘We’ll lay here for years or for hours,_

_Thrown here or found, to freeze or to thaw.’_

 

Gavin nuzzled into the crook of Nines’ neck, breathing deeply as they danced in lazy, slow circles. Warmth bubbled in his chest and a gentle smile pulled at the edges of his lips. He wished it would stay like this. Hearing his family laughing and conversing around him while he danced with his new husband.

 

_‘I’ll be home with you,_

_I’ll be home with you.’_

 

He wouldn’t want to trade this for anything else in the entire goddamn world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! >:3c


End file.
